The Glorious Sadness
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: [KyuSung] OS "Ketika kisah cinta tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan" / Don't like? Don't read!


"_**Satu hal yang harus selalu kau ingat, bahwa aku mencintaimu"**_

* * *

_**Cast : **__Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum._

_**Rate : **__T_

_**Genre : **__Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst._

_**Disclaimer : **__All casts belong to themselves. They just lend their name. __**But, the fanfic is mine!**_

_**Warning **__: BL, OOC, __**Unofficial couple**__, __**Uke!Yesung, **__ Typo(s), weird, strange etc._

* * *

Kristal-kristal putih itu telah berjatuhan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Menutupi setiap sudut, tanah, jalanan, atap rumah, pohon-pohon gundul, semua menjadi nampak berkilauan dibawah sinar mentari redup yang mengintip dibalik tirai kelabu langit siang. Ramalan cuaca tadi pagi mengatakan bahwa suhu udara di Seoul akan menurun beberapa derajat lagi hari ini, tidak akan ada badai salju, tapi kemungkinan besar angin dingin akan tetap berhembus dengan turunnya salju disepanjang hari. Namun _namja _berambut ikal itu seolah tidak keberatan dengan cuaca yang menyebalkan kali ini. Duduk disebuah bangku berkarat dengan mantel tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya yang dilapisi seragam rumah sakit, ia tersenyum kecil ketika kristal itu menyentuh tangannya, kebekuan asing yang terasa nyata.

"Apakah aku boleh duduk disini?" suara lembut itu mengalun, menyentuh gendang telinganya. _Namja _berambut ikal itu menoleh, _onyx _indah bertemu dengan sepasang _caramel _lembut yang memandangnya jenaka. Seorang _namja _manis bertubuh mungil tersenyum, masih menggantungkan pertanyaan yang belum ia jawab.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?" suara lembut itu kembali terdengar. Alisnya berkerut, ya, _namja _manis itu memang mengganggu, ia tidak begitu menyukai _orang asing_. Jadi apakah ia harus mengusir _namja _itu?

"Tidak" jawabnya pada akhirnya. _Namja _manis itu duduk tepat disebelahnya, diatas serpihan kristal yang mulai terlihat menumpuk.

"Salju yang indah bukan?"

Lagi-lagi suara lembut itu mengalun. Terdengar seperti lonceng indah di gereja ketika perayaan natal yang bisa ia ingat. Ia mendongak, wajah tampannya menghadap langit, membiarkan kristal dingin itu menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

"Salju?"

"Ya, salju"

"Apa itu salju?"

_Namja _manis itu tersenyum, menarik tangannya tanpa ijin, membiarkan telapak tangannya terbuka, lalu serpihan kristal itu satu per satu kembali menyentuh telapak tangannya. Dingin.

"Kau bisa merasakannya? Itu yang kusebut salju"

_Namja _tampan itu menarik kembali tangan cepat, rasa asing yang aneh membuatnya merasa gelisah. Ia menatap _namja _manis itu dengan tatapan curiga, _onyx _miliknya bergerak tidak tenang.

"Kau – "

" – ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri bukan?" _namja _manis itu berdiri, mengulurkan tangan "aku Yesung. Kim Yesung. Aku seorang teman"

_Namja _tampan itu mengerjapkan _onyx_nya berkali-kali, kedua tangannya terangkat, menekan kepalanya yang mulai terasa menyebalkan, "Aku, aku – "

Sepasang tangan berjari mungil milik _namja _itu menyentuhnya lembut, menyuruhnya tetap tenang dalam kegelisahan yang tidak ia mengerti.

" – aku, siapa aku?"

_Namja _manis itu kembali tersenyum, senyum kaku penuh luka yang terlihat begitu jelas diantara butiran kristal beku yang terus saja terjatuh.

"Kau, Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun"

Dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

_Ketika kisah cinta tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan_

"_**The Glorious Sadness"**_

_**Cloud'sHana -2013-**_

* * *

Salju masih terus turun diluar sana, membuat kaca jendela berembun. Penghangat ruangan di ruang dokter muda itu berdesir pelan, terdengar memekan telinga diantara kesunyian yang sejak tadi dibuat oleh dua orang _namja _yang duduk saling berhadapan dengan sebuah meja sebagai penghalang.

Salah seorang _namja _tampan berjas putih membenarkan kacamatanya, menatap _namja _manis dihadapannya yang sejak percakapan _kecil_ mereka terus menatap ke luar jendela. Ia berdeham kecil, "Yesungie"

Sang _namja _manis menoleh pelan, sepasang mata sembab itu seakan mempertegas segalanya, sudah terlalu banyak kesedihan yang menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja?"

"Yesung-ah – "

"Katakan bahwa tidak akan ada hal yang buruk menimpanya!"

Satu tetes air mata berhasil turun dari sepasang _caramel _yang meredup. Terisak lirih dalam usahanya untuk tetap terlihat tegar.

"Jangan seperti ini Yesung – "

"Kau yang jangan seperti ini Kim Kibum!"

_Namja _manis itu, Yesung, berteriak. Merasa ketakutan pada apa yang coba tidak ia mengerti.

"Bukankah dia tidak lagi bertingkah seperti beberapa hari yang lalu? Dia jauh lebih tenang! Katakan padaku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja! Katakan padaku bahwa Kyuhyunku akan baik-baik saja, Kim Kibum!"

Tubuh mungil Yesung bergetar hebat, membungkuk seolah memeluk kesedihannya sendiri. Kibum beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengitari meja lalu memeluk tubuh Yesung, memeluknya begitu erat, sedikit berharap bahwa kesedihan itu akan terbagi.

"Katakan padaku Kibum-ah... dia akan baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja"

"Maaf"

Apa yang bisa ia katakan selain kata maaf? Melontarkan kata maaf sebagai seorang dokter membuatnya membenci dirinya sendiri, dan ketika mendengar tangisan Yesung semakin menjadi, kata maaf mungkin termasuk hal yang akan ia benci setelah ini.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bukan? Obat yang diberikan selama ini bukan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit itu Yesung-ah, obat-obatan itu hanya memperlambat. Penderita seperti Kyuhyun mungkin akan terlihat baik-baik saja ketika penyakit itu kembali menyerang, namun itu tidak menunjukan apapun tentang kesembuhan – "

"Kibum-ah..."

" – tidak ada pengobatan yang dapat menghentikan penyakit _Alzheimer_, Kim Yesung"

Jadi apa yang bisa ia katakan sebagai seorang dokter ataupun sebagai seorang sahabat? Kebohongan tidak akan membuat segalanya menjadi berubah, dan kenyataan juga tidak akan terdengar indah. Tapi paling tidak kejujuran akan terasa sedikit lebih baik daripada harus menyembunyikan luka yang sebenarnya sudah terlihat jelas bukan? Ia hanya mencoba memperlihatkan kepada Yesung tentang kenyataan yang coba dibuang oleh _namja _manis itu.

Tangisan kesedihan itu tidak lagi menjadi sebuah hal asing diruangan Kibum, hanya saja semua terasa jauh lebih menyesakan. Seberapa dalam luka itu bersarang? Seberapa perih luka yang telah tercipta disana? Ketika kebahagian yang Yesung genggam erat tidak lagi berpihak, ketika takdir yang selalu mereka agungkan tidak lagi terlihat membisu, mereka bergerak dalam rotasi menyebalkan yang membuatnya menangis sedih. Jadi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan?

Salju diluar sana tidak lagi terlihat indah seperti memori terakhir yang mereka ingat. Ketika salju-salju itu turun dan angin berderak menyakitkan, semua tidak lagi berkilauan dalam bingkai yang mereka ingat. Bukankah ini terlalu suram dan menyedihkan?

* * *

_**|KyuSung|**_

* * *

Dulu Kim Yesung selalu berpikir bahwa kisah-kisah cinta di dunia ini akan berakhir seperti dongeng yang sering ia baca. Ketika kau sudah bertemu dengan cinta sejatimu kau akan hidup bahagia bersamanya, selamanya. Tanpa air mata kesedihan yang perlu dirisaukan atau luka yang mungkin saja tercipta. Bukankah semua kisah selalu berakhir bahagia? Paling tidak itu yang ia pikirkan ketika menikah dengan Kyuhyun beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kisah cinta mereka tidak semenyedihkan itu hingga perlu air mata untuk mencapainya didepan altar gereja. Kisah cinta mereka tidak sesulit itu hingga harus ada kemalangan sebelum janji suci itu terucap didepan seorang pendeta. Jadi salahkah jika Kim Yesung berharap bahwa kisah cinta mereka akan berakhir seperti apa yang ia mengerti?

Menginjak tahun kedua rasa bahagia itu. Pernikahan mereka berjalan sesuai dengan takdir yang ia tahu, hingga akhir musim gugur menyadarkannya tentang kemalangan seperti apa yang akan terjadi. Kyuhyun mulai melupakan hal-hal kecil, melupakan dimana ia menaruh barang-barang, melupakan sesuatu yang harus ia beli ketika pergi berbelanja. Ia pikir itu bukan sesuatu hal yang besar yang perlu dikhawatirkan, namun ketika Kyuhyun mulai melupakan hari pernikahan mereka dan melupakan dari mana ia berasal, ia pikir itu bukan lagi menjadi masalah yang harus diabaikan. Puncaknya ketika suatu hari Kyuhyun tersesat dijalanan dekat rumah mereka. Ia tahu bahwa sesuatu sedang menimpa Kyuhyunnya.

.

.

' – _Alzheimer. Pada awalnya Kyuhyun akan melupakan hal-hal kecil, namun seiring waktu berjalan, apa yang dia lupakan tidak lagi hal-hal sederhana. Perlahan dia akan sulit berkomunikasi, kesulitan dalam membaca dan menulis, melupakan dirinya sendiri, melupakan orang-orang yang dia kenal – '_

' – _dan melupakanku, bukan begitu Kibum-ah?'_

'_Yesungie'_

'_Dia akan melupakanku'_

.

.

.

Ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu terlihat sunyi. Penghangat ruangan dan detak jarum jam di sudut menjadi _backsound _tersendiri disana. Sesekali bunyi lonceng kecil yang terpasang di pintu balkon terdengar akibat angin yang berhembus. Sobekan-sobekan kertas tertempel rapi didinding sebelah kanan. Menumpuk seperti sebuah ornamen yang memang sengaja ditempel. Berisi informasi yang seakan tidak terlalu penting tapi begitu dibutuhkan untuk penderita _Alzheimer. _Namun ada sebuah kalimat yang nampak mendominasi diantara catatan hari, nomer, nama dan hal-hal sederhana lainnya. Satu kalimat yang selalu tertempel disana dan ditulis berulang-ulang –

'_**Cho Kyuhyun mencintai Kim Yesung' **_– dan membisu.

Pintu disebelahnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok Yesung yang tengah mencari sosok Kyuhyun yang tidak terlihat dimanapun. Suara angin menabrak lonceng, dan tatapan matanya beralih ke arah pintu balkon yang terbuka. Sedikit berlari menyeberangi ruangan dan menemukan sosok tinggi itu tengah menatap turunnya salju.

Yesung perlahan mendekat, menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun, membuat _namja _tampan itu menoleh. Sepersekian detik yang tidak ia ketahui tubuhnya sudah berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, tenggelam dalam lengan kokoh suaminya. Terasa hangat dan menyesakan.

"Apakah aku melupakanmu lagi hari ini?" suara Kyuhyun seperti bisikan lembut salju yang berjatuhan diatas atap, namun getar menyakitkan itu terdengar begitu jelas.

Yesung membisu, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dirisaukan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang dilupakan hari ini, membuat Kyuhyun nyaman dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Tapi ketika suara Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri sebelum ia bisa menyampaikan apapun, air matanya kembali mengalir tanpa dicegah. Satu per satu jatuh seperti dinginnya salju di bulan Desember.

"Aku melupakanmu lagi hari ini. Maaf"

Apakah memang perlu sebuah kata maaf disini? Yesung sudah terlalu banyak mendengar kata itu.

"Maafkan aku"

Pelukan itu tidak lagi terasa nyata, tubuhnya kebas karena kesesakan. Hangat dan menyakitkan. Tangannya tengah mencoba meraih punggung Kyuhyun sebelum terkulai dan membiarkan Kyuhyun yang menyelesaikannya.

"Kyu – "

" – maafkan aku"

Yesung semakin tergugu, membiarkan suara lonceng disebelahnya tenggelam dalam isak tangis keduanya. Kyuhyun menangis, ya, _namja _tampan itu juga menangis. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh ketidakmampuan mereka untuk tetap terlihat tegar? Semua akan terasa baik-baik saja ketika memori-memori itu tetap berada ditempatnya, namun semua akan terasa begitu berbeda ketika satu per satu kenangan yang mereka ingat terlupakan.

Kupikir setiap manusia selalu hidup dalam kenangan. Kenangan masa lalu yang membuat mereka menatap masa depan ataupun kenangan yang akan mereka buat setelah melewati hari ini. Cinta tidak akan cukup tanpa kenangan, dan kenangan terasa hambar jika kau tidak memiliki cinta. Lalu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan ketika ini bukan lagi tentang kenangan yang terlupakan, bukan lagi tentang memori yang akan terhapus. Bagaimana mereka bisa hidup jika mereka tidak bisa mengenali orang yang mereka cintai?

Kim Yesung menderita karena lambat laun cintanya akan dilupakan, dan Cho Kyuhyun akan menjadi jauh lebih malang ketika dia tidak lagi tahu apa itu cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yesungie"

"Aku tahu, dan aku juga mencintaimu, dengan seluruh hatiku"

* * *

_**|KyuSung|**_

* * *

Satu mimpi buruk terlewati lagi hari ini. Dan mungkin mimpi buruk yang lain yang akan menemaninya kali ini.

Fajar mengetuk langit kelam ketika Yesung terbangun dan menemukan Kyuhyun duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan tatapan mata menatap balkon yang terbuka. Ia tidak ingat kapan ia membuka balkon itu, sepertinya semalam ia sudah menutupnya dan menguncinya. Lonceng kecil diatas pintu balkon itu berbunyi nyaring, angin berlarian masuk dan menebarkan hawa dingin yang menggigit kulit.

"Apa kau yang membuka pintu balkon itu, Kyu?"

Orang yang ditanya sama sekali tidak merespon, tetap pada posisinya. Yesung tersenyum kecil, berjalan pelan menutup pintu balkon. Ia melirik sekilas jam dinding disudut ruangan, pukul 5.10 pagi, ah, mereka tidak terbangun terlalu pagi ternyata.

"Bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan diluar? Menikmati udara pagi terdengar tidak terlalu buruk bukan?"

Ia mendekati Kyuhyun, meminta respon dan sedikit perhatian dari _namja _tampan itu, namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tatapan kosong Kyuhyun, dan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya mencelos, "Kau siapa?"

"Aku – " ia tersenyum kaku " – seorang teman"

"Teman?"

"Ya, teman"

"Teman" ulang Kyuhyun pelan. Yesung menstabilkan napasnya yang terasa berat, sesuatu menekan paru-parunya kuat.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi? Apakah kita akan berjalan-jalan – " ucapan Yesung terhenti ketika tangannya yang menyibak selimut Kyuhyun juga terhenti di udara. Basah –

' – _lama kelamaan dia juga tidak akan mampu mengontrol keinginannya untuk buang air kecil. Semua akan terasa jauh lebih sulit untuknya, Yesungie' – _dan satu tetes air mata kembali mengalir tanpa mampu ia cegah.

Dengan suara sedikit serak Yesung berkata, "Sepertinya kita harus membersihkan diri dulu, itu akan jauh lebih baik"

Kyuhyun masih saja menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, tidak mengerti dan memang ia tidak mengerti apapun. Tubuhnya bergerak ketika _namja _manis itu menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir dari ranjang, menatap _namja _manis yang kini membersihkan sprei dan selimutnya tanpa berkata apapun. Terus membisu ketika jemari mungil milik _namja _itu bertautan dengan jemari miliknya, menariknya ke arah sebuah ruangan kecil dengan air yang mengalir didalamnya. Ia tidak mengerti, bahkan ketika _namja _manis itu mulai membuka kain yang melekat ditubuhnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir seperti guyuran air di ruangan itu, ia masih saja tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan _namja _itu padanya.

.

.

.

Kim Yesung baru saja selesai membersihkan diri saat melihat seorang suster tengah menyuapi Kyuhyun yang duduk diatas ranjang. _Namja _tampan itu tidak jauh lebih baik dari terakhir kali ia membuka mata. Tatapan suaminya masih saja kosong menatap balkon yang kini menampilkan pemandangan hujan salju yang kembali turun.

"Suster, biarkan aku yang menyuapi Kyuhyun"

Suster muda tadi mengangguk, menyerahkan padanya semangkuk sup yang masih tersisa banyak.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi _baik-baik saja, Yesung_-ssi. _Anda tidak perlu khawatir" ucap sang suster sebelum menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, ya, tentu saja. Kyuhyunnya akan baik-baik saja.

"Sepertinya kau begitu menyukai salju"

Kyuhyun masih membisu, entah ia mendengar apa yang Yesung katakan atau tidak.

"Sejak tadi kau terus melihat salju-salju itu" kata Yesung seraya mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. Putih dan beku. Sejauh mata memandang, semua tertutupi oleh salju.

"Sal – ju?"

"Kau lihat benda putih yang berjatuhan itu? Itu adalah salju. Jika kau menyentuhnya tanganmu akan terasa dingin"

"Salju" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangnnya ke arah Yesung, menatap _namja _manis itu lama.

"Kau ingin menyentuhnya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, membuat Yesung tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu untuk menyentuhnya setelah kau menghabiskan sarapanmu"

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya ketika Yesung menyodorkan sesendok sup. Mengunyahnya lalu menelannya perlahan. Mengulangi apa yang ia lakukan beberapa kali hingga disuapan kelima suara pecahan mangkuk yang membentur lantai membuat segalanya berubah menjadi panik. Yesung yang terus menekan tombol merah didekat ranjang dan menenangkan Kyuhyun yang baru saja tersedak. _Namja _itu terus terbatuk dan sulit bernapas. Ketakutan menyelimuti Yesung detik itu juga, air matanya yang seolah tidak pernah habis terus mengalir. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat ketika beberapa orang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, menenggelamkan Kyuhyunnya dalam lautan pakaian putih. Seseorang menyeretnya keluar, dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain memeluk tubuhnya yang begetar didepan pintu yang tertutup.

.

.

.

Secangkir kopi dihadapannya masih mengepulkan asap. Sama sekali tidak berniat menyentuhnya. Jemari mungilnya masih saling bertautan erat, peluh di tubuhnya belum juga mengering. Ketakutan itu masih ada. Ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang masih membayanginya dengan begitu nyata.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Yesungie" Kibum yang duduk dihadapannya berkata pelan, menyodorkan secangkir kopi itu kehadapannya "minumlah sedikit"

Dengan tangan gemetar ia meraih cangkir itu, merasakan aroma menyengat cairan itu masuk melalui tenggorokannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" cicit Yesung. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyunnya?

Kibum menghela napas, membenarkan kaca mata yang menggantung dihidung, "Kemampuan motoriknya mulai menurun, dan itu berpengaruh kepada kemampuannya untuk menelan makanan. Kyuhyun hanya tersedak Yesung-ah, dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah memberinya obat tidur, dia akan beristirahat untuk beberapa jam kedepan"

"Kali ini hanya tersedak, lalu apa lagi yang mungkin bisa terjadi? Apa lagi setelah ini?" suara Yesung menghilang diakhir kalimat, tatapan _caramel_nya terlihat nanar.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia sulit berkomunikasi bukan? Beberapa bulan kedepan aku tidak yakin ia bisa merangkai kalimat dengan benar. Bahkan untuk berjalan dia tidak akan seperti dulu. Perhatian ekstra harus diberikan mulai dari sekarang"

Kim Kibum harus menyampaikannya. Sebagai seoarng dokter ia harus menyampaikan apa yang tengah terjadi pada pasiennya.

Yesung menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya. Tubuhnya terasa kebas, mati rasa. Derak menyakitkan dihatinya kembali terdengar. Ketakutan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan mulai merangkak keluar. Menyelubunginya semakin erat. Jadi, apa yang akan terjadi pada kisah mereka setelah ini?

"Dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Itu yang ingin kau katakan, kan?"

Kibum meraih tangan Yesung, menggenggamnya erat, "Ya, dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja, Yesung-ah"

Dan hujan salju di luar sana berhasil membekukan kisahya yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun terlelap diatas ranjang pesakitan itu. Wajah tampannya terlihat damai. Disampingnya Kim Yesung berdiri membisu dengan tatapan mata yang sama sekali tidak terlepas darinya. Jemari mungil milik _namja _manis itu menyentuh setiap inchi wajah Kyuhyun, lalu tergantikan dengan sepasang bibir _kissable _miliknya. Mengecup dahi Kyuhyun, melakukan seperti apa yang dulu selalu _namja _tampan itu lakukan padanya. Mengecup sepasang _onyx _yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak indah itu, menyampaikan seberapa rindu ia akan tatapan mata penuh cinta milik Kyuhyun. Dan terakhir mengecup bibir tebal yang dulu selalu memanggil namanya dalam kehangatan. Seberapa banyak kerinduan yang telah menumpuk disetiap bilik hatinya? Seberapa banyak cinta yang tidak mampu lagi terucap? Dan seberapa banyak luka yang mulai bernanah?

Sekali lagi mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sebelum mendudukan diri, terlelap disamping _namja_nya dengan menggenggam erat jemari panjang Kyuhyun. Terlelap dalam tangisan seraya mengucapkan – "Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Selalu"

– dan tidak menyadari setetes air mata berhasil meluncur dari _onyx _yang terpejam.

.

.

.

Kupikir semua manusia tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa kenangan. Mereka membutuhkan itu untuk terus hidup – ah, tapi tidak juga – menurutku jika mereka mencintai seseorang dengan tulus, itu sudah menjadi sebuah alasan untuk mereka bertahan. Dan tanpa kenangan? Mereka akan terus hidup dengan cinta yang bahkan tidak bisa mereka ingat, namun diam-diam dibilik terkecil dihatinya, mereka merasakan apa itu cinta sebenarnya.

_**Ketika kisah cinta tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. **_Mereka tetap bertahan untuk tetap hidup dan melanjutkan apa yang mereka sebut kebahagian.

.

.

.

Kim Yesung membuka matanya ketika bias senja menembus kaca balkon disebelahnya. Berkilauan indah diatas lapisan putih diluar sana. Ia tersentak, menyadari bahwa kini ia terlelap diatas ranjang yang seharusnya dihuni oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, ia bangun, menyibak selimut dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah kertas ke lantai.

Sedikit membungkuk ia mengambil kertas itu. Berderet kalimat tertera disana. Tidak begitu jelas dan acak-acakan. Namun air matanya kembali mengalir begitu saja saat menyadari bahwa itu tulisan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu menulis satu kata untuk Kyuhyun itu sudah begitu sulit, dan ini rangkaian kata, rangkaian kata yang berhasil membuatnya tergugu.

_._

.

.

Yesung berlari disepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Setelah membaca apa yang ditulis Kyuhyun ia segera berlari mencari _namja _tampan itu, tidak sengaja bertemu suster yang biasanya merawat Kyuhyun dan mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyunnya sedang berada ditaman belakang rumah sakit tempat biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu memandang salju.

Ia terus berlari, hingga ia merasakan tumpukan salju dibawah sepatunya. Melihat sosok Kyuhyun dalam balutan mantel duduk disebuah kursi berkarat beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Senja membuat siluet Kyuhyun terlihat indah. Suami tampannya terlihat begitu mempesona diantara senja dan kristal yang kembali berjatuhan.

"Kau menyukai salju?" ucap Yesung ketika ia sudah berada disamping Kyuhyun. Menatap sepasang _onyx _yang memandangnya ragu.

"Aku juga menyukai salju" tambahnya. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membuka telapak tangan _namja _itu dan membiarkan serpihan kristal berjatuhan disana.

"Kau bisa merasakannya? Itu yang kusebut salju"

_Onyx _Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, menatap aneh ke arah Yesung, "K-kau?"

Yesung tersenyum, menggenggam lembut jemari Kyuhyun, "Aku? Aku seorang teman"

Dan salju benar-benar membekukan kisah mereka yang menyedihkan.

* * *

_Tidak peduli berapa banyak hal yang akan aku lupakan, berapa banyak kenangan yang akan terhapus dari kepalaku, tapi ada satu hal yang harus selalu kau percayai. __**Satu hal yang harus selalu kau ingat, bahwa aku mencintaimu. **__Selalu mencintaimu. Karena Cho Kyuhyun akan selamanya mencintai Kim Yesung._

_~Cho Kyuhyun~_

* * *

"_**You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not."**_

_**~Jodi Picoult~**_

* * *

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_


End file.
